


G是……的G

by shunziqing



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G是……的G</p>
            </blockquote>





	G是……的G

  
  
**_Gentle_** ** _（绅士）_**  
说句实在话，Callen是这个城市里所有女人梦寐以求的完美男伴。  
  
他可以风度翩翩，他可以潇洒放荡。他明明带着大男孩儿般的纯真爽朗，又没有年轻人的青涩毛躁。他一派正气，却又带着一点点坏男人的危险诱惑。尤其是，当他穿上Hetty为他精心准备的全套行头后，Kensi确定他可以诱惑任何女性——甚至一部分男人。  
  
不过，那不是她现下头脑里排在首位的念头。  
  
Kensi随着Callen的引导华丽地旋转，裙底的枪套磨得她大腿生疼，后者的手臂轻轻拂过她光裸的后背，而她不能忍受更多了。  
  
“亲爱的~”她故作亲密地凑到舞伴耳边，咬牙切齿的说道，“请告诉我Dom已经就位，我怕再这样下去会吐出来，弄脏这里亮晶晶的地板。”  
  
前进，前进，后退，右扭转步。  
  
“哦，蜜糖，你伤了我的心。”Callen答道。  
  
“这实在是太过恐怖，感觉像是在跟我亲哥调情——你摸到我的鸡皮疙瘩了吗？”  
  
“哪个哥？”  
  
Kensi不着痕迹地掐了他一把。  
  
“好吧好吧，往好处想，”Callen带着她又转过几圈，舞池中央人群给他们自动空出一大块地方，所有人的视线都黏在他们身上，“起码是我不是Sam。要知道，那家伙的舞技可是糟透了。”  
  
“哦？”Kensi挑眉。  
  
“真的，”Callen强调，“跟他跳舞简直像打仗。”  
  
左滑步，左滑步，左滑步，转头，下腰。  
  
“三点钟方向，Dom成功上垒。”Callen勾住她的腰，轻佻地耳语。这家伙，真以为自己带上领结就是詹姆斯邦德了吗！  
  
她已经准备收工罢跳，结果Callen强行带着她快速地转过几圈，裙摆飞扬，来了个华丽丽地收尾。  
  
乐曲最后一个音符落下，Kensi喘着气，几乎是以躺倒的姿势呆在男伴手臂里，还要狼狈地藏住腿上的枪，让她忍不住骂娘。  
  
Fxxk！Hetty这只狡猾的小老狐狸！怪不得她把Sam调到外围去了！  
  
  
  
 ** _Goddamned_** ** _（天杀的）_**  
大多数时候，Dominic还是很喜欢Callen的，虽然他握手的力大得要命，并且在Sam折磨自己时从来都袖手旁观。  
  
那个男人身上有一种特质，无论他做什么，都让人没有办法讨厌得起来。  
  
Kensi说这是NCIS特色，不过他没在别的分部工作过，所以无从证实。  
  
Callen风趣幽默、极易相处，他聪明、善良、热心肠，为了朋友可以两肋插刀，在这个天天以命相搏的行当里，实在是不可多得的好同事。  
  
不过偶尔、仅仅是偶尔，Dominic真的、真的痛恨那个家伙。他坐在监视车里，对着耳麦大吼：“Callen！天杀的！就等5分钟！Sam和后援马上就到！别一个人进去！”  
  
“来不及了，他们要杀掉人质。”耳麦里传来冷静得过分的声音，他甚至能听出那满不在乎的表情。  
  
可恶可恶可恶可恶！混账混账混账混账！  
  
他一脚踹开车门，拔出枪，以百米冲刺的速度狂奔过去，发挥得比体能测试时足足快上2.5秒。因为，他知道万一自己晚到一步而让屋里那个男人再挨枪子儿，今后办公室里就会多出一个Dominic牌沙包——专供Sam使用。  
  
他在枪声大作之时冲进屋里，抬手就干掉生平第一人，神经弦儿居然颤都没颤一下。  
  
瞄准，开枪。瞄准，开枪。两分钟后，他们站在一堆死人中间，Callen收起枪，掸掸肩膀上的墙灰，一边给吓得半死的人质松绑，一边说：“瞧，也不是那么难，对不？”  
  
Dominic呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，肾上腺素狂潮还没退去，他就已经预见到了以后几天压死人的枪击报告和文件。  
  
他恶狠狠地盯着另一个男人，赌咒道：“你，G·天杀的·Callen！”  
  
  
  
 ** _Goshawk_** ** _（苍鹰）_**  
Nate看了看表，说：“还剩10分钟，Callen，还有什么想聊的？”  
  
躺椅上的男人手指敲了敲肚皮，用他那种二百五的腔调——或者说好听点儿，洒脱不羁的腔调，道：“我昨天晚上做了个梦，Doc。”  
  
Nate的眼角抽搐一下。  
  
老天在上！究竟为什么每个人都认为他的专业跟 **梦** 有任何一毛钱的关系？！  
  
“我梦见自己是一只鹰，在空中飞翔。”奈何天大地大病人最大，Callen继续说着，“我飞过峡谷森林、高山大海，可是总有一个瞄准镜瞄着我——你知道，M82狙击步枪，带准星的那种。”他做了个射击动作，“然后‘呯！’，我就被击中了。你怎么看，Doc？这说明我有可能再吃枪子儿吗？”  
  
“Callen，”Nate揉揉鼻梁，每次给这家伙做完心理辅导他都觉得自己会短寿十年，“那只是个梦。”他语重心长地说，“而我想，在这个梦里真正重要的是，最终，有人接住你吗？”  
  
Callen猛地抬头，一改之前漫不经心的表情，然后他抿抿嘴唇，别开了脸。  
  
Nate想自己会永远记得这一刻：G Callen——被心仪的对象逮到露宿街头都面不改色的家伙——脸红了。  
  
“时间到了，Doc。”躺椅上的男人站起身，依旧不去看医生的眼睛，“下次再聊？”  
  
Nate满足的交叉十指，微笑：“当然，下回见。”  
  
  
  
 ** _Gypsy_** ** _（吉普赛）_**  
Eric觉得Callen一定是吉普赛人，虽然他长得半点也不像。  
  
传说是，吉普赛人不能够在一个地方停留太久，就像苍鹰不能被人驯服，否则他们都会死。  
  
电脑高手键入了新拿到手的住址，开始例行公事。  
  
邻居：职员、职员、老师、护士、职员、哦！条子很好、会计、出租车司机……全是守法良民——check。  
  
房东：没有案底、定时缴税、收入正常、有妻有女、海军陆战队服过役，完美！——check。  
  
环境：最近的警局步行十分钟，每天至少有两班巡警路过，治安良好——check。  
  
Sam走进来，两手抱胸站到他旁边：“怎样？”他问。  
  
“All check。”Eric答道，“哦，有一个登记在案的性犯罪者住在五街区外，不过他是个恋童癖，我想Callen对他来说太老了。”  
  
前海豹突击队员满意地点头：“谢了，Eric。”他拍拍黑客的肩膀，把后者险险打了个趔趄。  
  
Eric扶一下眼镜，叫住转身离去的探员：“嘿Sam，你说他这回能呆多久？”  
  
“待到他下回搬家为止。”Sam头也不回，径直走了出去。  
  
若干月过去，在Callen伤愈复工后的第三周，Eric在走廊里叫住了Sam：“Callen还在住motel？”他问，因为在楼下哪也没找到那家伙从不离身的铺盖卷儿，“我得更新他的住址了。”  
  
Sam报出一串地址，然后错身走开。  
  
Eric顿住了手写板上的键入：“嘿，那不是——？”  
  
高个子探员回头，对他比了个把嘴巴拉上拉链的动作，眼里闪着警告。  
  
“收——到！”Eric伸出两指，在眉间一划。  
  
传说是，吉普赛人从不停留，是因为他们还没找到值得为之停留的人。  
  
  
  
 ** _Gold_** ** _（金子）_**  
Hetty把channel新款秋装挂回衣架上，小心翼翼地抚平袖口的皱褶。  
  
不知是她已经跟不上时代还是太不走运——其实她颇为肯定是因为后者，现在在她手下工作的年轻人们一个比一个地对时尚、品牌和经典嗤之以鼻，其中尤以一个有石猴儿般臭脾气的混小子为最。  
  
以卡尔·拉格菲尔德、凯特林·伊万诺和薇薇安·韦斯特伍德的名义发誓，总有一天，她会把些许时尚感和搭配法则敲打进那小子的脑袋。  
  
Hetty慢悠悠地走回自己的办公区，途中顺手调整了花瓶的角度并抹去古董雕像上的灰尘。她热爱蒙尘的珍宝在自己手下重新绽放出光芒的感觉，而从她第一眼瞅见那个臭小子，她就确定，他并不只是一块顽石而已。  
  
Callen和Sam在柱子后面猜拳决定究竟由谁来向她汇报工作。  
  
哦看在Cartier的份儿上！她只是个干巴巴的小老太婆，还能吃了他们不成？！  
  
不过无论如何，Mr.Callen大抵是不会输的。她在座位上翻开年轻探员补交给自己的报告——依旧言语精简能省则省，不过那句谚语怎么说来着？  
  
是金子就会发光。  
  
——纵使那是块蒙了尘的金子。  
  
  
  
 ** _Gift_** ** _（礼物）_**  
Sam满手滑腻。  
  
作为一个前海豹突击队队员，他应该能适应任何恶劣的环境。可他发现自己不能忍受掌中的触感，他不能承受臂弯中死气沉沉的人体重量。  
  
 _不，_ _G_ _，别这样……_  
  
Sam这一辈子没求过什么人，唯一的一次祈求，他没有得到回应。  
  
那成了他最深的梦魇。  
  
他吭哧一下从浅梦中惊醒，办公室里寂静无声，古老的雕花屏风在地上映出暧昧不明的花纹，灯光昏黄而温暖。他在沙发里坐直身子。  
  
“G。”他叫着自己搭档的名字。  
  
埋头报告里的男人嗯了一声，没有抬眼。  
  
“G。”他不放弃，过分安静的语调终于引起了注意，“到这儿来。”Sam张开手臂。  
  
男人瞪着他，没挪窝。不过最终还是没能抵挡住眼神攻势，他叹了口气，丢下笔，起身走到他跟前。  
  
“Hetty说不定在梁上偷看呢。”他说。  
  
Sam圈住搭档的腰，把脸埋进对方怀里，“那我们最好别让她失望，是不？”他对着Callen的衬衫答道，然后把他拉下来亲吻。  
  
Callen顺从地弯腰，双手撑住椅背。Sam张开腿，把男人卡在中间。  
  
他在Callen唇舌间无声地叹息，手指隔着衬衫，描绘那人后背的伤疤。  
一个、两个、三个，然后起誓。  
  
这辈子，上帝给过他很多礼物，但就独独这一个，他还不打算还回去。  
  
现在也不，以后也不。永远都不。  
  
  
  
  
-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2009年10月11日。


End file.
